Hope to despair
by Akatsuki Uchiha fangirl
Summary: Helena of the Phoenix just got back to England from fighting Talpa, but when she is at Hogwarts she gets kidnapped by Trulpa as did Torrent, Hardrock, and Halo can the four escape or will they need help and why is Helena's armor different then the others.
1. Chapter 1

Hope to Despair

I don't own Harry Potter charters or Ronin Warriors but I happen to own Helena a.k.a. Rea

A girl with golden hair was sitting in a carriage crying beyond hope that her boyfriend Neville, or her adoptive brother Harry Potter, and his two other friends would get in the carriage before it departed without them. She had not seen them on the train and thought that maybe they didn't know if she was back, or if she was waiting for them at Hogwarts. Helena or Rea as everyone calls her by her middle name; had been in Japan for the whole summer in an exchange program. While there, she was thrown into a battle against the dynasty with five other men. She never notice four people come in and sit down next to her until a hand was placed on her arm and a voice said, "I hope you were waiting for us, or I would feel really hurt?"

Rea smiled at the voice she knew to be Neville's and said, "Of course I was saving it for you, my brother, and friends," She noticed them, "Oh hey Harry, Hermione, Ron. How was your summer?"

Harry said, "Interesting I saved our annoying cousin from dementors; stay at headquarters, almost get kicked out of Hogwarts; have a hearing; and got to see Sirius."

Rea smiled and said, "And yet you still couldn't find time to owl your dear adoptive sister who had an awful summer in Japan." At the looks she was getting she quickly responded, "I don't want to talk about it."

As they got to Hogwarts Rea noticed some gargoyles up ahead her face started to go pale and her onyx black eyes were getting a frightening look in them. Hermione was getting worried for her Slythertin friend. Rea had broken the Gryffindor and Slythertin reviles, two years ago when Rea was in fifth year and they were in third year. Neville, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were Gryffindors while Rea was in Slythertin. She didn't talk much to them until she was helping Severus with a potion one night the same time Harry had detention and started to talk to her. He then found out that she was his older adoptive sister and was trying to get Severus to agree to take her as an appetence since she lived with him and had a love for potions. Harry then had her met his friends the next day. She had hung out with them as much as she could, and right before the winter holidays she and Neville started dating.

When they entered, the Great Hall Rea could have been mistake for a ghost. She was white and her eyes filled with so much fear that it would even scare Voldemort. Severus ran towards Rea scared for his charge and said, "Rea what's wrong?"

As he grabbed her arm, she screamed and fainted right in front of him. He caught her and carried her to the Hospital Wing, with four fifth years and the six Slythertin Quidditch, players running after him. Severus made it to the Hospital Wing in no time. Harry was laughing to think that the Slythertin Quidditch team would also come along but then realize that Rea was one of their beaters. A real good one at that; she made the twins look like newbies'.

Madam Pomfrey had just come out of her office to see Rea on a bed obvious unconscious. She ran and said, "What has happen to Miss. Potter Snape?"

Severus tiredly said, "If we knew that we wouldn't be here now would we."

The nurse went to see why her frequent patient was out this time. She said, "Well the good news is that it is her asthma, but I am not sure why she would faint it isn't in her nature to go into shock. Has anything happened to her anything out of the ordinary?"

The boys just shook their heads no.

Hermione replied, "Well she looked a little off when we got out of the carriages. She looked at a gargoyle and she turned a little pale and her eyes looked somewhat frighten but I didn't think anything of it."

Severus was now worried whatever was wrong it happen this summer. Madam Pomfrey had them all leave the hospital wing immediately.

When Severus entered his personal quarters, he was not excepting to see the last two remaining marauders waiting for him.

Remus said, "What is wrong with Rea?"

Severus sat down and replied, "My daughter fainted in the Great Hall tonight and we think that it had something to do with this summer. But we won't know until she wakes up."

Sirius just said, "We were just worried when Ron fire called us from the common room and we knew you would know what was going on."

Severus nodded he had raised Rea since she was three and only because he was her father.

Later that night around mid-night Rea woke up from her sleep covered in sweat. What does that supposed to mean I know three of my friends ended up kidnapped, but was she going after me too? As Rea sat there thinking she got up and went to the restrooms; then went to her personal room in Slythertin since she wanted a comfy bed not a uncomfortable bed. As she walked to her room she was shock that she didn't bump into any teachers at all not even Flitch. She made it to her room without a problem and silently fell asleep. When she awoke, she remembered when she was a first year and had claimed the room it was because of the picture of Salazar Slythertin.

She looked at the picture and said, "Hello Salazar."

Salazar just smiled at her and said, "So I see that my young charge decided to walk out without Pomfrey knowing."

Rea just smiled and said, "I only did that so I wouldn't have to deal with Madam Pomfrey and her normal worry when nothing is wrong. I'll go deal with the others now though. Since its Sunday what should I wear?"

Salazar said, "How about the silver tube top and green pants."

Rea smiled and responded, "You only say that because its Slythertin colors, but I guess it'll work. She went to take a shower then changed into her outfit and left.


	2. Chapter 2

As she walked into the Great Hall she saw her friends and said, "Hey have room for one more?" Harry nodded looking at his sister that said I couldn't believe you wore that. Neville moved over to let his girlfriend sit next to him.

Hermione smiled and said, "You know even on a weekend you still wear the Slythertin colors."

Re smiled and said, "No Salazar asked me to wear this he likes the colors you know."

As the group talked, they didn't notice the look the dour potion master was giving Rea. Severus Snape was not please his daughter was supposed to be in the Hospital Wing resting. Nevertheless, she was talking to her friends like there was nothing was wrong.

He silently and quickly glided over to them that anyone would believe that he was a vampire and said, "My lovely daughter I hope when I talk to Madam Pomfrey she will say that she gave you permission to be out of bed and the Hospital Wing for that matter."

Seeing Re paled, he knew that she didn't have permission and he had talked to the school nurse earlier, so he whispered in his ear, "You better get marching back before I reduce points and give you a detention. I will be up in a little bit to talk to you, but right now you got Madam Pomfrey in a fit."

Rea quickly ran to the Hospital Wing and saw that the nurse was in a complete fit trying to find her.

When Madam Pomfrey saw her; the nurse pointed to the bed; then spoke, "You will stay in this bed until I tell you can leave."

Rea sighed and walked to the bed that the nurse had pointed out to her. She sat there waiting and thought if it were Harry, they wouldn't have said, anything and he's in here with worst wounds than me.

Severus looked at the time and walked to the Hospital Wing determined to talk to his daughter about leaving the Hospital Wing when she has not had been dismissed to leave. When he walked in, he noticed that she was sitting on the bed trying to tell the nurse that she was fine and doesn't have to be here. The nurse was telling her that was for her to say and not her.

Severus forcedly said, "Helena Rea Potter Snape you will cease this at once and let the nurse to do her job. I also would like a word with you after the checkup."

Pomfrey looked grateful at Severus and saw that Rea was sitting there quietly, but with a scowled on her face.

When the nurse finished she said, "You may go Rea."

Rea jumped up, and was stopped by Severus who said, "My quarters pronto."

The tone made Rea realize great I'm in for it now. She walked all the way to her professor that was also her father's quarters giving the password to the picture of the vampires and went in, and sat on the couch waiting for her father to come in.

When he did he said, "Sit and stay quiet tell I say otherwise. I am disappointed in you right now. You were to stay in the Hospital Wing tell you were dismissed, and when you do get out you fight with the nurse on the concept of having to be there or not. I hate to do this, but you left me no choice you are grounded for a week."

Rea stayed quiet but her face showed that she was fuming at him.

She then screamed, "Why no one goes after Harry when he does it? I only did it this one time because I needed a comfy bed and I get grounded, but Harry does it and nothing happens to him!"

After she calmed down, she looked apologetic.

Severus said, "You are still grounded because you did leave the hospital wing, and trust me we can't do anything to Harry about his habit of leaving. Now get to your room and stay there you know what grounding means."

Rea walked in her room and sat down on her bed scowling. She was beyond mad and couldn't believe she ended up grounded for leaving the hospital wing. If anything had happen, she would have gone back to the Hospital Wing in an instant.

Ten minutes later Severus went to her room and said, "Re I want to know why you collapse yesterday? Honest answers and I want it now!"

Rea looked up then responded, "Father I really don't want to talk about it. It happened in the summer and I really don't want to talk about it yet."

Severus not wanting to hear that said, "Unacceptable answer I want the truth and I want it now!"

Rea started to have tears and said, "Fine when I went to Japan this summer I was forced into a fight with five other boys, Topal the Emperor of the Dynasty. We killed him in two weeks slept for a week then fought three other want to be Emperors then Topal came back for round two. We went our own ways when Talpa kidnapped me and three of my friends Cye of the Torrent, Sage of Halo, Kento of Hard rock, and me, Rea of the Phoenix. While we were there we ended up being tortured for a week that it made the unforgivable pleasant. We called it the gargoyles tortured because we were literally hanging in the mouth of a gargoyle only able to move a little and able to talk. We were like a living statue. When Talpa came in, he would shock us with black lightning. That when the lightening hit us it felt like we were being electrocuted from the inside out.

One session was enough to kill a person we went through ten sessions in one week. When Rowen and Reo saved us, we defeated Topal saved Kayura and the dark warlords. However, the war left side effects it left Sage, Cye, Kento, and me with nightmares of it every night; were even afraid of seeing a gargoyle. I end up fainting after turning as white as a ghost."

Once Rea was done with the explanation, she started to cry as Severus held her as she kept crying into his robes.

He said, "I'm sorry Helena I shouldn't have let you go to Japan."

Re smiled and said, "Dad its Rea not Helena you know I hate that name."

Severus and Rea started to laugh at that. It was public knowledge that you only heard Helena's first name when she was in trouble, which wasn't often.

As the two sat there Re said, "Why do I get grounded for leaving the Hospital Wing, but Harry can do it and nothing happens to him. Since he goes in with more serious wounds then I do."

Severus sighed and responded, "Because I'm your father I have the right to punish you how I see fit. If I let you get away with it as Harry does then what would stop you next time when you do get a serious injury, or you have an asthma attack. It won't stop you because I didn't stop it this time."

Rea thought about that and it was true if her father didn't put rules in her life that she had to follow everyday plus the school rules; what would stop her next time.

She replied, "I understand dad your right it wouldn't stop me next time; I need to be punished to learn that my attitude was unacceptable. I just have one question is it because I left the Hospital Wing, or because I was arguing with the nurse?"

Severus laugh and said, "Both I was only going to ground you 3 ½ days for leaving the hospital wing; then seeing you fight with the nurse I increased it to another 3 ½ days."

Rea slumped forward as Severus left and thought great school hasn't even started and I already got grounded so that means extra chores while I keep up with a pile of homework that dad is going to throw on his class.

The next morning was the first day of classes and she didn't want to know what she had first. She got dressed and did her morning business like taking a shower and all of that. She ran to the Great Hall and saw her friends as she sat down. She looked at Fred and George very quick and said, "Guys we may have tons of homework in potions because I decided to get grounded. Which means he's going to be difficult this week?"

Fred and George both winced at that; feeling sorry for her and now themselves. She got her schedule since she always hung out with the Gryffindors they just gave Mc. Gonagall her schedule to give to her. As Rea looked, she groaned when she noticed first block was potions.

She kept mumbling, "Someone up there must really hate me, or likes to see me suffer for something that I have done in the past."

Rea sighed and walked to what she knew would be her doomed while humming the Imperial March. George said, "Dead girl walking."

Once she got to the dungeon she walked straight to the classroom and already saw her father there as she was about to sit in her regular seat in the back he looked at her, and pointed to the desk close to his desk.

Rea sat and said, "I hope you're enjoying this because I'm not and you're doing this for some stupid reason."

Snape looked at her and said, "You did this to yourself young lady not me, so sit and do your work when the others get here."

When class started she went to work on her potion once the class ended they had a three foot length essay on what the potion did and its side-effects. Rea looked at the rest and sighed not bad for the first day she only had two more classes one was Care of Magical Creatures, which normally never had homework while the other, which she was going to now, was DADA. She hoped the teacher was good at teaching since some of the others were horrible. Now that she thought of it the only good one was two years ago in her fifth year with Professor Lupin.

At dinner Rea told Ron, Harry, Neville, and Hermione that she was grounded and why. She also told them about the awful Defense teacher Professor Umbridge. Walking down the dungeon after dinner Rea heard her name being called she followed the noise to the door leading outside. Opening the door, she kept following the voice even if she knew that she shouldn't follow something that she did not see. It took her all the way to the dark forest. Hagrid saw the young witch walk to the dark forest and fire called the headmaster.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk looking over some of his paperwork when he saw Hagrid and said, "What's wrong."

"Headmaster come quick it Rea. I just saw her go into the Forbidden Forest but she didn't look like herself; her eyes looked glazed over."

"I'm coming Hagrid"

Dumbledore flooed over to Hatred's Hut at once; there they ran to the Forbidden Forest just to hear a scream that could only belong to Rea. They ran toward the scream just to see four girls fighting another girl in armor when the girl in pain turned to get up the two men noticed it to be Rea. Hagrid knew that Rea could fight when needed so to see her pummeled hit him hard. She was keeping up her own, but a blow from a sword to her back rendered her unconsciousness. A girl with red hair but was wearing a black armor and a visor over her eyes picked her up and they left. Dumbledore went to were Rea once was and saw that her bracelet that was once her dead grandmothers lay in the dirt. He remembered when Severus gave his mother when he found out that Remus was pregnant with his daughter. She left the bracelet to her granddaughter in her will.

As they walked back to the castle Hagrid said, "I should have tried to stop her Professor, but I thought you would have been able to convince her to go back to the castle."

Dumbledore responded, "Hagrid you wouldn't have been able to do anything. You did the right thing by getting me."

Once they made it to the castle, they had McGonagall go and get Severus, Harry, and Neville. McGonagall went to go fetch the ones he asked for and lead them all up to the headmaster office. When they got there, they saw one upset headmaster and one upset half giant.

Severus said, "Headmaster what's wrong."

Albus said, "I am sad to say that Helena was kidnapped today."

Everyone in the room except Albus and Hagrid stared in shock. Neville all of a sudden felt weak, fell to the floor, and cried his eyes out.

Before Dumbledore and Hagrid got to the fight sight, Rea looked at her opponents she said, "What do you dynasty Witches want?"

The one in a pinkish armor said, "Don't play dumb. We came for you girl now hand yourself over or parish. Either way your armor will belong to our master Trulpa."

Rea thought this girl is nuts she doesn't realize who I am.

Re shouted Armor of the Phoenix Dah Gi."

In a sparkle of fire and water, a girl was in armor that looked magenta. She got in a fighting stance. The fight started the Rea was looking like she could win the battle all of a sudden Rea saw a figure at the end of her eyes she ended up getting punched in the stomach. She turned to get up and saw what had caught her eye. She didn't have time to notice the blow that made her loss consciousness. Rea's bracelet fell off her wrist when the dark warlords disappeared with their prisoner.

When Rea awoke, she stretched only to realize one she didn't have her grandmother's bracelet and the second she was in an oversize shirt and a pair of short shorts. She pulled the blanket around her thin form and tried to find some cloths that were better fit. She had found a bathrobe that only went to her mid-thigh. She went to the closet that she had just noticed and looked in it seeing cloths she changed real quick and looked disgusting at the cloths it was a kimono that was pure black and she felt depressed just wearing them. Just then, the witch as Rea thought about her teleporting in and said, "Helena of Phoenix welcome to my home. Do you know who I am?"

Helena said, "One my name is Rea not Helena I never went by my first name, second I don't give a care if you're the Queen of England or the Minster for that."

Lady Trulpa smirked evilly at her then said, "Well I guess I will have to tell you who I am, but first bow to me."

Rea disgusting said, "I would kiss Voldemort before I bow to you."

Lady Trulpa looked at her with anger no one ever called her that and got away with it.

All of a sudden, Rea was hit with black lightening that forced her to bow and she couldn't get out of that position.

Trulpa said, "As you know Talpa is my brother, my twin brother. Now he was not the brightest, but he had his usefulness, so I killed him. Now you are here to learn how to use your magic for my purpose of course."

She stopped and looked at her prisoner and saw confused look, "Oh you don't know what I'm talking about do you. Let me remind you."

With a wave her hand Re was down as she remembered the Gargoyle torcher. Rea could do nothing, but scream in pain and agony.

Trulpa smirked as she watched the girl cry and wither in pain.

Trulpa said, "That was the way your barrier broke, and now you can use your armors magic as well as you're sure kill. Now I give you a warning you see this," she pulled out Rea's wand, "I will snap it if you don't cooperate with me."

Rea watched her leave with her last words, "Start your magic with teleporting as it's the only way you will be able to move around the castle except outside of the castle since there are wards against teleporting."

Rea thought was she stupid only put wards up for teleporting I can also anticipate. She was going to but thought might as well see if the boys are here. She felt the aura of Sage as his was the easiest catching it she anticipated there.

When she appeared Sage screamed then saw who it was and said, "Rea I hate it when you sneak up on me; when did you get here, and how did you learn to teleport?"

Rea said, "I just got here and I didn't teleport I anticipated which is a little different then teleporting. It is harder than teleporting I learn it and got my licenses right before school started."

Sage smiled at her he wasn't happy that she was here but it was betters then just the other two boys. Cye and Kento teleporting in next and saw Rea as the four talked.

Cye said, "I just want to know how we are going to get out of here."

Rea said, "I don't know if she put a ward up on anticipating, but I would put it up just in case one of us knew how. Therefore, I wouldn't want to try unless it's a last resort."


End file.
